Iggy's Story (Scream Park)
by FreeBirdoftheSouth
Summary: Iggy is a murderer that is hired to work at an amusement park to help around by doing chores and sometimes also... kill. But when a baby gets in his life, he finds himself slowly getting softer... Warning: Contains Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and the Frightland amusement park was ready to close in ten minutes. Iggy was cleaning up the place and the only thing that made him smile a bit was the fact that soon he would go home up in the woods to rest.  
When he finished, he got ready to go but a hand closed his mouth from behind and drugged him in a dark place to the back of the park. Iggy was trying to scream or at least be heard by anyone but this was impossible as the hand dragging him was closing his mouth really tight.

When the stranger reached the back of the park, he let Iggy see his face.

"What… what do you think you're doing?" Iggy asked the stranger, infuriated.

"I watch you since I came here with my niece. I saw you looking at me and smiling." The stranger said and continued after a while. "I know this is what you want too…"  
He said and made to remove Iggy's clothes.

Iggy tried to escape but he couldn't. He tried to scream but no voice would come out of his mouth. The only thing he managed to do was say a slight 'no, don't…' before the stranger closed his mouth with a rug. Then he tied his hands and his legs and started to remove his working clothes. Iggy had freaked out but he couldn't help himself, no matter how tall and muscular he was… The other man was even bigger than him.

The stranger turned Iggy around and without any warning he pulled out his member and shoved it into Iggy's ass. Iggy screamed in pain and tears of agony trickled down his pale and dirty cheeks. During the penetration, the stranger spoke.

"As I told you, I came here with my little niece. Thank God, her mom came to take her home and I got the opportunity to get you! God, how I've missed doing it with someone so attractive like you, boy!"

Iggy kept crying in pain and in fear. This man was completely insane and he may even kill him when he was done. Iggy didn't have his axe that night. But he had his gun in the internal pocket of his uniform… which was removed and shoved down on the ground.

The stranger kept driving inside Iggy with great strength and for a moment Iggy thought he was torn apart. He could definitely feel blood trickling down his legs now. The burning sensation didn't leave his body, not even when the stranger started moaning and nearly screaming in pleasure. Only some weird sounds of pain and crying could escape from Iggy's mouth until the stranger finished inside him and pulled out with great force. Iggy fell to the ground bleeding badly from behind but the stranger didn't care. He untied him and pulled the rug out of his mouth. Iggy coughed and whimpered in pain.

The stranger bent down and smiled at Iggy, showing his white teeth. "In case you wonder, Max is my name. It was a pleasure… doing it with you, pretty boy. I hope I'll see you again some day!"

All this time Iggy was dizzy and hurting so much that the only thing he heard was the man's name. After this, everything was blurry. Max gave another big smile and made his way to leave the place like everything was normal. Iggy saw him leaving and then all went black around him.

After a quarter or half an hour, Mr. Hyde, the owner of the park, started to get worried that Iggy was so late and hadn't go home now that they were ready to close for the night. He went outside his office to look for him.

"Iggy? Where are you? Are you alright, man?" Mr. Hyde shouted, hoping to hear the other man or to be heard. No answer though.

Five minutes had passed when Mr. Hyde reached the back of the park. It was so dark he couldn't see anything clearly. He took out his flash and turned it on. A ray of light hit Iggy's body in front of Mr. Hyde and the latter gasped in shock. Iggy was unconscious; the blood which had escaped his ass earlier had dried now.

"Hell, man, what did you do?" Mr. Hyde whispered in shock as he got down to help the younger man. He put his clothes back on him, as best as he could and took him in his arms to help him. Mr. Hyde brought Iggy in his office and tried to wake him up but he didn't manage it. He should close the place so he locked and put Iggy in his van and drove him home up in the woods.

Iggy never locked his front door so it was easy for Mr. Hyde to open it and place Iggy on his bed. He made to leave but then he heard a moan coming from the other man. He turned around and looked at him. He was still bloody, pale and semi-fainted.

"Iggy?" Mr. Hyde said changing his mind and getting closer to the younger man.

Iggy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Hyde. When he pulled himself together, he was in a state of shock and couldn't talk; he was just making sounds.

"Iggy, what… Why are you like this?" Was all Mr. Hyde could ask.

Iggy just shook his head and whimpered. After giving it a second thought, Mr. Hyde decided on cleaning Iggy up a little and take care of his wounds. The bleeding had stopped about half an hour ago so this wasn't something Mr. Hyde had to worry about. Of course Mr. Hyde could not stay all night with Iggy. When he cleaned him up and took a little care of him, he moved towards the door. Then a fainted 'thank you' was heard leaving Iggy's lips, which caused Mr. Hyde to turn and smile at him.

"Are you going to be alright, Iggy?" Mr. Hyde asked him. Iggy just nodded and fell asleep and Mr. Hyde left the cabin and drove home.

Two months passed and Iggy seemed to not have completely forgotten the rape incident but he was surely better. Except… for one thing…

Iggy had been given a two-week break from his work at the amusement park to get better and forget as much as he could. But after a few weeks he started feeling sick. Mostly he would clean up the mess people made at the park after a quick ride, which was mostly vomit and stuff, but now he was the one to throw up every two minutes. Mr. Hyde was growing worried and one night after two months he went to Iggy in the middle of his work. Iggy had just thrown up again and was pale as the snow.

"Iggy? Can I have a word with you?" Mr. Hyde asked, frowning.

"Yeah… Is something wrong?" Iggy asked.

"You tell me, boy! This is happening for a month or two in a row! Are you alright?"

Iggy nodded and grabbed his mouth again. After a few moments he let it go and gulped. "I'm fine…" He replied. Mr. Hyde nodded and made to leave. Iggy looked at him leaving and after a minute of holding it in, he finally threw up… again.

He finished his work and got home. It was late at night and he still was not so good. He felt nauseous and hungry, all at the same time. He grabbed his forehead and moaned a little as he fainted and fell on his bed.

It was around 4 a.m. when Iggy woke up. He felt dizzy but after a while, he was alright and up to his feet to go and have something to eat. He took some scoops of ice-cream and a banana; he also prepared a hot dog and some cookies. He went to his bed and started eating them like he hadn't eaten in weeks. After finishing, he went to the bathroom to throw up twice and then he returned to his bed and went fast asleep.

At 8 a.m. a knocking on his wooden door woke him up. He growled and got up grabbing his forehead and holding his stomach.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Iggy, open up!" Mr. Hyde's voice was heard from outside.

Iggy sighed and opened. Mr. Hyde was with another man around his forties. Iggy raised an eyebrow and let them in.

"First, let me introduce you to Dr. James Johnston." Mr. Hyde said. "Mr. Johnston, this is Iggy, my employee at the park down there."

Iggy shook hands with the doctor and raised an eyebrow again. "What are we supposed to…" Iggy was cut by a sudden sick feeling in his stomach and grabbed his mouth.

Mr. Hyde sowed this to the doctor and spoke. "See? This is how he is for the last two months or so… Getting sick, nauseous and all. That's why I called you. To check on him."

With that, Iggy's head was raised up and his eyes widened. "What do you mean 'check on me'? I'm fine! Better then ever!"

"Come here now, Iggy, come here." Mr. Hyde told him calmly, leading him to the bed and sitting him down slowly. "Sit on the bed and the examination will be over in ten minutes."

Iggy tried to protest but the doctor came closer and smiled down at him. "It's going to be okay, do not worry." He said as he was getting his medical tools ready.

Iggy was looking at them wide-eyed but after some moments he gave in and let out a breath slowly…

Mr. Hyde went outside and waited. About fifteen minutes passed when Dr. Johnston came outside alone. Mr. Hyde literally run to him.

"Well? How is he?" He asked the doctor worried.

Dr. Johnston fixed his glasses and sighed. "Um… I told him what this is all about… He is very shocked so… I advice you to not pressure him too much when you go inside to see him."

Mr. Hyde raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Johnston sighed again. "Did… Did anything like uh… a rape happen a couple of months ago or…?"

Mr. Hyde shrugged. "Wha… I don't… What are you talking about?"

"He's pregnant." The doctor said straight.

Mr. Hyde was left speechless, looking at the doctor and his mouth fell to the ground by the revelation.

"I told him and after a while he mentioned something about a man about two months ago who raped him while he was at the amusement park. Did you see anything or do you know anything concerning this fact?" Dr. Johnston asked.

Mr. Hyde shook his head negatively, still shaken from the shock. "God… No but… I remember a night nearly two months ago when I found him unconscious on the ground and I helped him home…"

"Didn't he mention anything about anything?"

"No… Nothing at all. He woke up and nearly after that he fell asleep so I let him rest. After a few weeks he started feeling nauseous and sick but I didn't think he could be… Oh my dear God! How did this happen?!"

Dr. Johnston shook his head and shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea… But I'm one hundred per cent sure that there's a baby causing all this to him. It's pregnancy, Mr. Hyde." He frowned.

Inside the cabin, Iggy was laid down on his bed, looking up to the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. What had happened? What did this doctor say again? What was happening to him? He gasped and his eyes widen. He brought his hand on his stomach and he felt tears trickling down his pale and dirty cheeks.

"Why… Why is this happening to me?" He whispered sobbing and he covered his face with both his hands. "Why is this even happening?" He sobbed.

The doctor had left and Mr. Hyde got into the cabin. Iggy heard him coming in and gasped, revealing his wet face. He got up quickly and grabbed his forehead with a moan as he felt nauseous all of a sudden.

"Iggy?" Mr. Hyde asked. Iggy moaned and looked up at him. "You're dizzy? You shouldn't get up so quickly…" He continued. Iggy just nodded. Mr. Hyde sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Why didn't you tell me anything after all these months, Iggy?"

Iggy looked at him. "What should I tell you?" He sobbed. "I didn't think it was anything. Aww…" He grabbed his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other.

"Are you okay, Iggy?" Mr. Hyde asked but Iggy had already gotten up and run into the bathroom.

Mr. Hyde sighed deeply and waited for Iggy to come out. When he did, he was as white as the snow and looked like shit. He walked to the bed and laid down.

"I can uh… I can give you some months off of work." Mr. Hyde said calmly.

Iggy looked at him sharply. "What? And how am I supposed to get money? Am I going to give birth to it like I'm going to do with this?!" He yelled, crying.

"I shall give you the money you were going to earn from your work. But you aren't able to come down at the park like this. And later… Later on you're going to start showing… It's already weird."

"I got it… You don't want me down there anymore, right? Now that I'm knocked up…" Iggy said bitterly.

"No, it's not that!" Mr. Hyde yelled a little but calmed down when he saw Iggy tearing up some more. "Iggy, try to understand me as well, please. The only person I think of is you. And the baby in there… Don't get too tired."

Iggy had gotten up a bit and showed his hand to Mr. Hyde to make him stop. "Say no more. I got it. You know what? I quit!" He yelled the last sentence. He got up and opened the door for Mr. Hyde to leave. "You can go away from me now, Mr. Hyde." He said looking into space.

"No, Iggy, please. All I want is for you to be alright. Nothing more." Mr. Hyde said in a regretful way.  
"Please, Mr. Hyde. I see how much you care about me… If you did you wouldn't do this to me." He said sharply.

Mr. Hyde had no other choice but to get up and slowly walk towards the door. If anything, he wanted to leave Iggy alone to rest and think. He passed through the wooden door and Iggy closed it, tearing up and sliding down on the floor and sobbing uncontrollably. Had anyone cursed him? He thought. What had he done to deserve such a fate? Not only the weirdest thing in the world had happened to him but he had just lost his job. Now he was really alone. Well… not really. It was him and the baby.

He opened his red, swollen eyes and looked down. He blinked and rested a hand on his belly. "You are the cause of all this…" He whispered bitterly as tears run down his dirty cheeks like rivers. "Why did you have to come now? Why did you even have to come into my life? If it wasn't for you I'd had my normal life…" He whispered again and his words came out muffled from his sobbing. He remained there, crying his eyes out for some good ten minutes before getting up and falling onto the bed, sobbing some more before crying himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed and Iggy - four-month pregnant now - hadn't stopped feeling bad. Of course the nausea and the sickening feeling in his stomach had reduced, but he was still a wreck. Someone could say he was starting to be kind of depressed. He was crying all day and was mostly lying on his bed in a fetal position, getting on his feet mostly to go and throw up or get something to eat.

There was one day that he woke up by an extreme sickening feeling in his stomach and ran to the bathroom to throw up again. When he finished, there was a strange feeling inside his belly. He gasped. He wiped his mouth and rested a hand on his belly, a weak smile forming for the very first time on his lips since he had found out about his pregnancy.

"H-Hey…" He whispered, rubbing his belly lightly. The baby had kicked for the first time inside him. It had moved. "Hi…!" He smiled down at his belly and stroked it, feeling strangely happy.

He got out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. He looked down and stroked his belly some more. "You moved…" He whispered and he felt it kicking again a little harder this time. "Oh!" He gasped and giggled. "Are you hungry?" He smiled and got up.  
He got to the fridge to get something to chew on and got back to his bed.

After finishing, he leaned back on his bed and looked down at his belly. It had grown a little and a tiny bulge could be seen where his flat belly was some months ago. He stroked it carefully and smiled down at it and the baby kicked again, causing Iggy to jump a little in surprise. "Oh! Well, you're a tough little guy, aren't you?" He giggled and felt another kick inside him.

He stayed there until some minutes later when he rolled to the side and both his hands rested on his belly. Some tears escaped his eyes and sobbed a little. "I'm really, really sorry, baby…" He cried, stroking the curve his belly formed and sniffled. "Daddy was so stupid… I thought I didn't love you but I w-was s-so wrong… Now I see how much you mean to me." He looked down and smiled, some tears still rolling down his pale and dirty face. "I love you…" He whispered and a light kick caused him to chuckle. He stroked it some more. "Do you forgive me then?" He felt the baby turning a bit and squirming and he hugged himself, like he was trying to hug the baby inside him. "It's not your fault, my precious… It was never your fault…"

He stayed there for some minutes before drifting off to sleep with his arms always around his belly, holding it protectively and a light smile formed on his lips.

Another two months passed like this. Iggy was getting rounder every day and the baby started to kick more and harder sometimes. It was obvious it had taken this from Iggy, being all tough and hard himself. Every time the baby wanted something and Iggy was late to give it to it, the baby would kick so hard that Iggy found himself gasping and frowning many times, until he finally gave the baby what it wanted.

One day there was a knocking on the door. Iggy got out of his kitchen, holding a sandwich along with some fruits and some chocolate. He opened the door only to reveal Mr. Hyde outside, standing with a worrying frown.

"Iggy?" Mr. Hyde asked, looking down at his growing belly and smiling lightly.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Hyde?" Iggy asked, putting the food down and letting Mr. Hyde to come inside.

"I was worried; I haven't seen you for four months… Are you two alright? Do you need something?"

Iggy shook his head negatively. "I… We don't need anything from you. We'll be fine, just the two of us with no one bothering us here!" He said firmly.

"Please… I want to make up to you. I want you down there and I was thinking…" Mr. Hyde started.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"If you wanted to continue after the baby comes? I'll have someone looking after it while you work down at the park."

Iggy thought for a moment and then a small smile formed on his lips. Mr. Hyde smiled too and waited for his answer. It was true, Mr. Hyde was in need of Iggy, and nonetheless, he was a very good employee. After some moments, Iggy spoke. "Well… no. I don't need this…"

Mr. Hyde frowned. "Don't be silly, Iggy! You need this job and you must think about the baby too…"

Iggy cut him off though. "What?! The baby you said?" He laughed bitterly. "Did you think about the baby when I told you I needed the job some months ago? What happened now? Don't pretend to care about it because I know it's not true!"

"Iggy, please, hear me out… I had told you to take some time off, not leave for good! And I do care about you both. If I didn't I wouldn't make the effort to come here again and ask you about your well being."

Iggy was smirking. "Oh, is that right! I call all these bullshit and if you really cared you would show it sooner. Not now that you saw how good I am in my job! Good day, Mr. Hyde." He opened the door for Mr. Hyde to leave.

Mr. Hyde frowned sadly and got out slowly before turning to Iggy again. "Please… Think about it… I do care about you…" He said and left.

Iggy closed the door angrily and rubbed his belly. "Yeah, well, this is the worst kind of liars, my child." He said to the baby. "Never believe a word they say. We will make it, you will see. You will have me to protect you." He looked at the door and paused for a second and then he whispered mostly to himself. "You'll see, we'll be fine..."

Three months passed. Iggy was still negative about going and continue working down at the Park and Mr. Hyde didn't know what else to do. He found himself in his office, sighing and shaking his head sadly when he would look outside, not seeing Iggy around taking care of the place.

One night, when Mr. Hyde was about to close the park and drive home, he looked up at the mountain and sighed. It was as if something inside him was shouting for him to go up and see Iggy, even for the last time and try once more to slap some sense into him and take him at the park again. So, he decided to drive up at Iggy's house and try to talk for once more. When he reached up though, he heard shouts, screams and gasps from Iggy's cabin. He frowned and walked faster towards the door and knocked it. He then remembered that Iggy's door was never locked, so he opened it with force when another scream left Iggy's lips from inside.

"Iggy! Are you alri…" His eyes widen and gasped hard when he saw Iggy on the floor next to his bed. He had squeezed his eyes shut and was taking deep breaths, holding his belly and stroking it. Mr. Hyde run to him and grabbed his shoulders. Iggy was whimpering. "Iggy, what happened? Is it coming?"

Iggy just nodded and held Mr. Hyde's arms tightly.

"Ohhh… O-Okay, well… Don't worry, I'm here now. Shh, it will be fine. It will be over soon, don't you fret, darling…" Mr. Hyde tried to seem calm but inside him he was very worried and frightened as never before... This was the first time he saw something like this happening in front of him and he also had to be the one to help him with the baby wanting to pop out. And how would this happen? Iggy was a man, he hadn't the bodily structure for a baby to come out.

As Mr. Hyde was thinking this, Iggy was writhing and panting in pain. Mr. Hyde snapped out of his thoughts of how this would work out and went to help Iggy onto his bed. Iggy let a shout of pain out as Mr. Hyde moved him and tried to get comfortable.

"Help-p… m-me, please…" Iggy whispered frowning and trembled in fear and pain at the same time.

Mr. Hyde nodded frowning. "Of course I will, Iggy… We can do this." he said removing Iggy's pants and he covered him with his blanket. He thought of only one way to bring this baby out. He went onto the kitchen and found a sharp knife which looked more like a scalpel than all the others. Iggy had a really vast variety of knives, for sure!

He returned to the bedroom and Iggy gasped widening his eyes. "Wh-what is this?!" He asked, panting in pain. The pains were sharper now and came quicker and harder. Iggy had started crying.

"There is no other way, my dear." said Mr. Hyde. "You cannot probably push the baby out, I have to open you…" He got closer and Iggy gasped, looking at the knife wide eyed.

"You can't… the baby is coming down… I feel it sliding…" Iggy said and groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut once more.  
Mr. Hyde uncovered him and spread his legs. A little buldge had formed between his male organs and his bottoms. A little round something that Mr. Hyde thought he recognized.

"Um… Iggy? I think I see the head… Can you… can you push a little?"

Iggy nodded and pushed and just then Mr. Hyde saw that the buldge moved inside him, pushing outward.

"Okay, okay, stop now… This is indeed the head trying to get out." He thought for a moment.

Iggy panted. "I know that already… I feel it, it will tear me apart, tell me something I don't know!" He said infuriated from the pains and took even deeper breaths as the little head moved again, trying to escape. "God, get it out of there…" Iggy whispered.

Mr. Hyde carefully made a little cut just at the right spot where the baby's head was and it immediately popped out of Iggy's body along with birthing fluids. "Okay…" Mr. Hyde said calmingly when he saw Iggy falling backwards and panting worried. "Just another push and it will be out."

Iggy got a bit up and took a deep breath in before pushing hard and getting the whole baby out of him. He fell back on his pillows again when a shrill cry was head and he took quick breaths, trying to regain his composure. After some seconds he opened his eyes and saw Mr. Hyde with a tiny baby in his arms, wrapped in warm blankets.

"Come Iggy, darling…" Mr. Hyde whispered, smiling from ear to ear and passing the baby to Iggy. "It's a baby girl, honey." he whispered again as Iggy took her in his own arms and smiled slowly, getting teary.

"Ohh…" Iggy whispered, rocking his baby girl slowly and watched her as she drifted off. "My darling… Hi!" He whispered lovingly as tears rolled down his cheeks and he kissed her own cheek gently. Mr. Hyde also got moved and tears filled his eyes but didn't let Iggy see it and flicked them away quickly, sniffling. Iggy noticed it though.

Mr. Hyde got down again and took care of Iggy's bleeding and called for the doctor who had examined him months ago to come and see them both. When he was done, he went into the bathroom to wash his hands, something that he would have done sooner but he was too shaken to think about it.

Iggy remained there, never taking his eyes away from his daughter. "Lizzie is a perfect name for you, isn't it?" He whispered, stroking her tiny head gently, not letting her wake up. He giggled softly and rested his cheek on her forehead, sighing relieved. Mr. Hyde came out and Iggy raised his head slowly and smiled at him. Mr. Hyde came and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Mr. Hyde… Thank you for everything…" Iggy said softly, smiling at him.

Mr. Hyde chuckled. "No need to thank me, I did what I had to for both of you. See now that I do care?"  
Iggy nodded and smiled more. "I do. I was stupid when I treated you like this some months ago… I guess I was… tough due to the hormones back then…" He chuckled softly and Mr. Hyde did the same. After some moments, Iggy looked at him. "Does your offer still stand, Mr. Hyde? About the job?"

Mr. Hyde grinned and nodded. "Of course, for a perfect employer like yourself."

Iggy grinned and chuckled happily.

Nine years passed and Iggy was working down at the park when he saw a man he recognized. The man approached him and smirked. "Well, well, well, what do we have here! The pretty boy I banged years ago! Are you alive?" He laughed.

Iggy growled and squeezed his teeth before taking the man to the back of the park, at the same place where he was raped nine years ago.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Max?!" Iggy asked, growling.

Max's eyes widened. "Remarkable, you remember my name? You had nearly passed out when I told you. And after so many years I'd assume you would have forgotten."

Iggy sighed annoyed. Lizzie was around there playing with Iggy's axe. Iggy was a perfect father for her but had also taught her to handle things like axes and guns from an early age. Her father's axe was like a doll for her now. She saw that Iggy was annoyed by that man and something inside her, an instinct maybe, made her grab the axe and move towards them.

Max was smirking when his eyes widened and he gasped, bending down. Iggy was surprised. Lizzie had come from behind Max and hit him with the axe in the back of his legs, making him drop on the ground. Iggy smirked and took the axe from her, throwing it on Max's chest about four times. Lizzie giggled and took Iggy's hand when he finished with Max.

"Who was that, daddy?" She asked innocently, looking up at Iggy.

Iggy looked down at her and smiled, chuckling. "No one, my love… No one…"

He hid his axe and walked to Mr. Hyde's office to let her play there while he continued his work.


End file.
